


Break Me, Take Me, Never Let Me Go

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hermione Smut Fest 2017, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A drunken girl's night in and a potentially illegal "soulmate" spell, leads Hermione into going against everything she knows and believes in order to convince the God of Mischief that he's her one true soulmate.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been waiting ages to post this fic for all of you. This is my story from the 2017 Hermione Smut Fest. Honestly, this story fought me every step of the way, was turned in late, and yet… I love it. Loki and Hermione are seriously one of my favorite pairings to write and this story ended up being rather cute. I'm surprisingly fond of it and I hope you like it too. It's a soulmate AU so there's bound to be a bit of OOC-ness, but I think it works. Anyway, there are five parts total and I'll be posting them over the next week or so, spreading them out every few days.
> 
> Notes: Story takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie but before Jane encounters the Aether in Thor: The Dark World. This story was not fully beta read so any mistakes you find are my own. I'll fix them later, but please do not point them out unless it's through a private message. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Smut Fest #49: Ginny (or another character(s)) think Hermione needs a man, so they cast a "soulmate charm" on her, which is supposed to bring hr to her soul mate the next time she Apparates. Good news: it works. Bad news: it brings her somewhere unexpected and her soul mate isn't exactly thrilled to see her.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Later, Hermione would look back and try to remember when the night had turned to hell. For the life of her, right now, she had no idea what had brought the topic of conversation around to her relationship status, or rather, lack thereof. As it was, Hermione sat sipping her martini, a scowl perfectly formed on her normally cheerful face as Pansy, Ginny, and Luna pestered her about why she wasn't bringing a date to Pansy's wedding in three weeks.

"You're my maid of honor, Hermione," Pansy practically whined as she plopped down on the sofa across from where Hermione was seated. "You  _have_  to bring a date."

"Why?" Hermione questioned, setting aside her martini glass. "I'm not seeing anyone, and everyone I'd even consider asking is already going to be there with someone else."

"Ugh," Ginny growled out, eying their drinks with jealousy. At nearly eight months pregnant, the fiery-haired witch was able to celebrate Pansy's bachelorette party but not partake in the libations. "You'll need someone to dance with since I'll obviously be dancing with Ron's best man."

"She has a valid point," Luna intoned, stirring her simmering drink and giving Hermione her trademark loony-smile from where she sat on the floor. "And I'll be dancing with Rolf."

"He's not even in the wedding party, Luna," Hermione mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I don't  _need_  to dance. I can just be there and celebrate the union of my best friends. Isn't that enough?"

"Look," Pansy began smartly, pointing a cocktail stirrer at Hermione, "You've been single as all get out since you and Draco called it quits two years ago. You. Need. A. Date. End of story."

"What she  _needs_ , is to get laid," Ginny blurted out, giggling at the abashed look on Hermione's face.

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true," Ginny replied, shrugging. "Tell me,  _honestly_ , when was the last time you shagged someone? If it's within the past year, I'll leave you alone."

Annoyed, Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before glancing away and gulping down the last of her drink. She'd looked away to avoid the look of triumph on her friend's face, but she wasn't spared the scoffs of outrage from the others in the room.

"I knew it." The grin on Ginny's face was pure evil, and Hermione was suddenly terrified of what she might have planned. "We need to set you up with someone. I'm sure between the three of us, we can find you a suitable escort."

"You make it sound like you're buying me a whore for the night." Frowning, Hermione suddenly felt uneasy; she hated being set up on blind dates. She wanted to enjoy Pansy and Ron's wedding, not spend the night trying to get to know some random bloke or dodge him every time he wanted to do something untoward. "No, really. Just forget about it."

"Why are you so against this, 'Mione?" Luna, always the more practical one in situations such as this, surprisingly, asked her.

Easing back into the sofa, she heaved a sigh. "I don't know… I guess, it's just that I don't want to be setup on random dates or spend the next five to ten years searching for Mr. Right. All of you have found your soulmates… I want to find mine and that be the end of it."

"We all dated a number of toads before we found the ones we were meant to be with," Pansy admitted, grabbing Hermione's empty glass and tapping it with the tip of her wand. Immediately, it refilled itself and she passed it over.

"I know," she mumbled quietly as she took the drink. "It's complicated. Draco and I thought it was going to work out, and it didn't. Now, I'm scrambling to figure out what I want in a life partner."

"Hermione," Ginny started, pulling her attention. "They say that you don't really go searching for your soulmate but that they come to you."

"That's ridiculous," Pansy laughed out, refilling her drink as well. "Everyone knows there's two halves to one soul and you're pulled together when you meet. Look at Ron and me; who would have  _ever_  thought I'd end up with a Weasley." At Ginny's outraged look, she hastened to add, "No offense."

"None taken," Ginny replied with narrowed eyes. "Anyways, that's a bunch of nonsense."

"We could always try the Soulmate Charm."

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at Luna, who appeared to not understand why her words brought the conversation to a halt. "What?" She inquired, sipping daintily at her beverage.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about," Pansy sputtered, never having been one to hold back when it came to dealing with Luna and her strange comments.

Those dreamy blue eyes of Luna's blinked slowly and then she smiled. It set Hermione on edge, but she didn't voice her concerns. She was curious to know more about this spell, but not because she was going to allow it to be cast. On the contrary, she was hoping to find a reason to tell her odd friend to keep her spells to herself.

"It's proper name and incantation is  _Ligatus Animarum_ , but it's more commonly known as the Soulmate Charm. In essence, it allows you to travel to your soulmate, revealing their identity so you no longer have to wait to find them. According to Rolf's great aunt, Queenie, it was used quite often back in the day. It got to the point where it was banned because people were using it in order to cause marriages to break up."

"That's insane…" Ginny trailed off into stunned silence, her eyes focusing on a point across the room. Hermione frowned, hoping she wasn't getting any sort of idea about using that charm on her.

"That's not a real spell," Pansy argued. "I've never heard of it before."

"You wouldn't have," Hermione explained, a sigh escaping her lips, again. "It was commonly used in the States and never allowed in our Wizarding community."

"How in Merlin's beard do you even know that?" Pansy asked, setting aside her drink so she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "And please don't say the library."

"No, it was at the Ministry. I stumbled across it once a few years ago and thought it was crazy-sorry, Luna-so I pushed it out of my mind."

"I'm certain it works," Luna pushed, the smile on her face sincere and encouraging. "We should try it. For fun, at the very least. It might not even really work."

"No, absolutely not."

"Hell no."

Hermione and Pansy's eyes met and they shared a smile. Clearly, they were the two voices of reason this evening, even though Pansy did want Hermione to find a date to her wedding. Hoping that would be the end of the conversation, Hermione tried to relax, but it was short lived. Ginny, in all her pregnant glory, jumped to her feet and threw her hands into the air.

"I think we should try it!"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you been sneaking sips of champagne when we weren't looking?" Pansy muttered behind her hand, earning herself a dark glare from the redhead.

"Don't make me hex you, Parkinson," she warned. Pansy simply stuck her tongue out at the witch. "No, seriously though. Like you said, it might not even work, so what's the harm in giving it a try?"

"Uh, maybe that it could go entirely wrong and Hermione could end up in St. Mungo's?" Pansy held out her hands as she answered, giving Ginny her a look that clearly indicated she had, in fact, lost her mind. "We don't even know what it  _really_  does."

"Well," Luna interjected, lacing her hands together in her lap. "After the spell is cast, the next time you  _apparate_  you should be transported to the person you're fated to be with, your soulmate so to speak."

Pansy gave short bark of laughter. "So you just expect us to cast this spell and let Hermione poof off to who knows where? Nah. Nope. I agree that she needs to find a man and get laid, but this is insane."

"Hello. Hi," Hermione said dully, waving her hand in the air. "I'm right here, in case you forgot. Don't I get say?"

"Herrr-myyy-ooohhh-kneee," Ginny whined, throwing herself down next to her friend and grabbing at her arm. "Humor us, please? It's just for fun. The spell is probably a bunch of hocus pocus. Don't be such a flobberworm!"

"Are you five?" Pansy asked, quirking her elegantly shaped eyebrow. Ginny responded with a not so decent finger that clearly indicated she was older than five years old.

"I am  _not_  a flobberworm!" Slightly offended, Hermione raked a hand through her curls and tried to think for a moment while her friends playfully bickered. The spell was ancient, a myth even. There was no proof the stories about it were true. What could it really hurt if she allowed her friends to do this?

If it worked, she'd end up, possibly, with her true soulmate. She could find happiness and finally settle down with someone she could fall in love with and have a family. That was definitely not a bad thing. She was cresting the ripe old age of thirty, not that thirty was old, mind you, but she wouldn't mind getting married and having kids before she was forty!

On the other hand, if it went wrong, she could end up in the hospital, deformed, or even dead! Hell, it could work and she'd find out her soulmate was a horrible person or someone who was already in love or married to another witch! The spell was illegal, or at least it was back when it had been popular. All legislature regarding it has probably since been lost…

Sweet Salazar, Hermione couldn't believe she was about to do this. Swallowing what remained of her drink, she handed the empty glass to Ginny before sitting up a bit straighter. Ignoring the look of pure glee on Ginny's face, she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"If I do this, I'm setting a few rules."

"Yes!" Ginny cheered, doing a little dance right there on the couch. "What!? Tell us so we can get this over with and find out who your one true love is!"

"You are way too excited about this," Pansy said sarcastically. "Harry not giving it up? Having to live vicariously through your friend now?"

"Shut it, you." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Pansy, but she couldn't wipe the grin from her face. "Let Hermione speak."

"Fine. Fine."

"Okay," Hermione began, nervously picking at the hem of her shirt. "Rule number one… Luna performs the spell. Two, if it doesn't work, you all leave me be and let me come to the wedding alone. And three, if it  _does_  happen to work, none of that 'I told you so' business. Got it?"

The other three witches looked back and forth between one another as they contemplated her stipulations. It was taking longer than she anticipated for them to come to some sort of consensus. Holding her breath, she waited for her friends to declare her fate. At long last, Luna shrugged which was followed by Pansy smacking a hand over her face. Ginny merely broke out in her dance again, shaking the couch and squealing with excitement.

"Deal!"

"I'm alright with that."

"I have a bad feeling about this, but what the fuck."

"Let's get it over with then," Hermione shakily told them, sitting up straighter on the couch and waiting for Luna to withdraw her wand from the satchel sitting by her on the floor.

The blonde-haired witch stood slowly and gave Hermione a reassuring smile as she waved the wand and said the incantation. Hermione shivered as a cool sensation trickled down over her head until it coated her entire body. It was gone just as quickly as it came and then she was left sitting there staring back and forth between her friends as they waited for something to happen.

"Well?" Pansy prompted leaning forward so she wouldn't miss anything. "Did it work?"

"We won't know until she tries to  _apparate_ , now will we?" Luna said sweetly, sitting back down and staring at Hermione with a dreamy expression. "Do you want to try now?"

"Uh…." Hermione didn't really feel in much of a hurry to try and see if the mysterious spell worked or not. She'd certainly felt something odd during the incantation, but that didn't mean she was now destined to meet up with her soulmate. It could mean she was destined for a one way trip to St. Mungo's.

"Wait, wait wait," Ginny interrupted, holding up her hands. "The night is young, and even though I can't drink, I'm not ready for this party to end. You loves do some shots while I watch you get trashed. Then we can open the gifts we bought you." The last bit was directed towards Pansy, who brightened considerably upon hearing about the presents.

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten you lot bought me things!"

"You just wait until you see this toy I bought you," Ginny told the bride-to-be with a devilish grin on her face. "Ron won't know what hit him."

Hermione sighed as her friends' attention was finally drawn away from her and back to the real reason they were here tonight. Relaxing ever so slightly, she was determined to enjoy the rest of the evening and not worry about how she had to  _apparate_ home eventually. Maybe, if she was too tipsy, the girls would insist she take the floo instead. That would help delay the inevitable and keep her from disappearing to Merlin only knew where if the spell worked the way it was supposed to. Accepting the shot glass filled with a questionable colored wizarding liquor, Hermione plastered a smile on her face and toasted to Pansy before downing the entire thing in one gulp.

As the fates would have it, Hermione would not be spared the opportunity for another way to travel home. The girls did not forget the spell they'd had Luna cast, despite Hermione's silent prayers. She was putting on her jacket and preparing to use the fireplace to go back to her own flat when an overly intoxicated Pansy stumbled over to give her a goodbye hug.

"Thanks for coming tonight, 'Mione," she slurred into her ear as she gave her the hardest hug of her entire life. "I'm sorry we let Luna do that spell on you."

"It's alright," she told her friend, patting her back and then disentangling herself from the embrace. "I'm just going to take the floo home tonight and try  _apparating_ tomorrow."

"No!" Ginny shouted, suddenly bursting up, wide awake, from where she'd been dozing on the sofa. "You  _have_ to try it tonight! We have to know if it worked!"

Hermione exhaled slowly out of her nose, trying not to freak out. To be honest, she was freaking out inside, her stomach a tangled mess as she thought about what might happen if the spell worked. She threw a desperate look to Luna, but the witch wasn't paying attention. Biting her lip, she threw out a silent prayer to Merlin, God, Odin, and whoever else might be listening that the spell was a dud and that she'd find herself safe and in her own apartment at the end of all this. There was no way out of it she supposed; it was either take the chance now or later. There was no counterspell to the Soulmate Charm, of that she was certain.

"Alright. Fine…" She whispered, taking hold of her wand and squeezing tightly. If anything, she wanted to make sure she was prepared for whatever happened to find her on the other end of this trip, whether it was Crookshanks or some random bloke in the next town over. "Wish me luck?"

"Of course," breathed Pansy, looking almost as nervous as Hermione felt. She gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder before backing out of the way.

Ginny was perched eagerly on the edge of the sofa, her brown eyes bright with excitement. Luna, finished tidying up the wrapping from Pansy's gifts, turned and gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. It was now or never, Hermione thought as she mentally prepared herself. In her head, she pictured clearly the living room of her flat as her destination. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the spot and felt the familiar pull as she travelled through the void.

As she landed, her eyes were squeezed shut as fear gripped her chest. She was terrified to open her eyes and find herself someplace that wasn't her home, but she couldn't continue standing here forever. Where was that Gryffindor courage she was supposed to possess? Almost laughing at herself for being so silly, Hermione sighed and slowly blinked her eyes open. Stumbling as her knees went weak, Hermione gasped as she took in her surroundings.

She was definitely  _not_ in her flat.

Nope. Not even close.

Turning in a slow circle, Hermione examined the containment cell that she'd appeared inside of. It had to be a cell, the back wall was white while the other three sides were of a shimmering forcefield. Around the cell she was inside of were a multitude of other cells just the same, only these were full of beings she'd never seen before. Prisoners. Prisoners of another  _world…_ Hermione knew in her heart of hearts that this was not Earth. She'd traveled much further than she ever thought possible.

What she wouldn't kill to have appeared in that random bloke from another town's bedroom right about now. As terror continued to make her heart race, Hermione suddenly wondered where the prisoner of this cell currently was. She was supposed to appear in front of her fated soulmate according to the charm's legend. So where were they? Hearing a rustling sound from behind her, Hermione slowly turned to see someone moving to stand from where he'd been laying on a small platform style bed.

One look at this man and Hermione knew she was in trouble. His long, dark hair and bright green eyes made his pale skin almost luminescent in the odd lighting of the cell. He was tall, so very tall and lean; however, she could tell he was fit under the loose, black and green clothing he wore. His eyes met hers and she felt a jolt fly through her body; and then he was stalking toward her, eyes narrowed as he examined her in return.

She wanted to bolt, to flee, but there was nowhere to go. Attempting to  _apparate_ was too dangerous, traveling as far as she did to get to this place was dangerous enough as it was. Not that she would be able to clear her mind quick enough to picture someplace safe to go anyway. Instead, she stood as still as possible and waited for this man to stop in front of her.

When he did, those emerald eyes of his peered into her frightened brown ones. A smirk lifted on his lips as if he sensed her uneasiness. He surprised her, though; instead of grabbing hold of her or demanding who she was, he merely asked, "How did you get inside of here?"

"Uh…" She began, unsure of what exactly to say to that. How was she going to explain the whole Soulmate Charm and the fact that she was a witch. She had no idea who this man happened to be or why he was currently imprisoned in this fancy cell. For all she knew, he was a murderer and she was going to be next on his list of kills. Nope. Definitely not the way she should be thinking right about now.

"I asked you a question," he hissed at her, his eyes darting quickly to the side as if making sure they were not being observed. Hermione got the clear impression that he was not meant to have visitors.

"I'm not sure," she fibbed, not giving him a straight answer. She wasn't going to tell him about the spell. Not now at least, but she really didn't know how she managed to get here. Who knew one could  _apparate_ across such long distances. "Can I ask where we are? Oh! And who you might be?" She added the last bit quickly, wanting to at least know the name of her soon to be murderer.

The dark-haired man smirked at her, eyes glittering with mischief. He straightened his back, immediately becoming more regal and menacing all at the same time. Whoever this man was, he was royalty, and the bastard knew it. Trembling, Hermione waited for his answer, all the while feeling that strange coldness trickle over her as she'd experienced when Luna cast the spell earlier in the evening. This was not good.

"I am Loki, and you, strange girl, are on Asgard."

Hermione blinked stupidly up at 'Loki', a name she'd only heard in old Norse stories, before feeling her entire world drop out from underneath her. The spell had worked and this man was obviously her one true soulmate. Running a hand through her curls, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bollocks."


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how excited I am that you're loving this story, and we haven't even touched on the smut yet! I adore all the love you've been sending my way so I decided to post this a day earlier than planned. It helps that I have a snow day and can sit in bed and play with fanfiction all day! Those of you wondering when the smut happens, Part III. This chapter helps finish setting up the back story. Enjoy my lovelies and thanks again for being such amazing readers! I wouldn't do this without you!
> 
> Notes: Story takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie but before Jane encounters the Aether in Thor: The Dark World. This story was not fully beta read so any mistakes you find are my own. I'll fix them later, but please do not point them out unless it's through a private message. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Before she could say anything else to Loki, he threw out his hand, a rush of magic surging from his fingertips as he did so. It coated the walls of the cell, a spell so powerful Hermione felt it resonate in her bones. Clearly, she would have to be wary of this man. God. Whatever. Tearing her eyes away from the shimmering walls, Hermione glanced back at Loki only to find his hand reaching out to firmly grab hold of the front of her shirt.

He tugged her close so that their faces were mere breaths away. Frightened now, Hermione felt her heart rate accelerate as his emerald eyes raked over her face as if trying to read her like a book. Swallowing audibly, she reached up to claw at his hand in an attempt to get free. "Let me go…" She struggled against his vice-like grip, her other hand coming out to push against his firm chest. Not that she noticed that sort of thing in her terror…

"Hush," he hissed, loosening his grip slightly and allowing her feet to touch the ground again. "We do not have long before the guards realize what I have done."

"What did you do?" As her breathing calmed, she stopped trying to get free which seemed to make Loki realize he was holding her hostage. He let go of her completely, folding his arms across his chest and allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I shielded us from their view, but they are attuned to my magic and will know what I have done shortly." Narrowing his eyes at her, Loki tilted his head and inquired, "Now, before that occurs, I would like you to tell me why you are here. And before you try, do not lie to me. I will be able to tell."

She glared up at him, getting the impression that he was telling her the truth about that. This man would know if she was lying and then who knows what he'd do to her. Shit. She needed to figure out the best way to tell him that not only was she a witch from Earth but that he also happened to be her one true soulmate. Yeah… He was going to think she was lying no matter what she said. Closing her eyes as a wave of doubt crashed over her, she whispered the truth…

"You're my soulmate."

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at his words, the disbelief dripping from every syllable. She shrugged, stomach fluttering as she watched him clench and unclench his hands. "I said that you are my soulmate. That's why I'm here…"

"You are lying," he accused her, growing angry again. "You are no soulmate of mine!"

"Loki,  _listen_ to me," she started to explain, frantic to get him to understand what was going on between them.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the guards decided they'd had enough of Loki's tricks and burst into the cell. Upon finding her, they yelled at her to move away from Loki and get onto her knees. Understanding the situation, she dropped quickly, her eyes never leaving Loki's, even as he was forcefully pulled away from her and shoved into the only solid wall of the entire cell. Even then, he jerked his head to watch as she was cuffed and dragged to her feet.

Neither said anything to each other nor the guards as Hermione was taken from the cell and led upstairs. When she was out of sight, the two remaining guards let go of Loki and retreated from his cell, resuming their posts just out of his line of site. Pushing himself from the wall, he turned and slowly walked to the force field wall that kept him inside this horrid prison. One hand came up to push his tousled hair from his face as he began to ponder on the situation.

His mind racing, Loki tried to discern what the hell had just transpired. A random girl had appeared out of nowhere. Insisting they were  _soulmates_. Face falling, he quickly realized he'd not asked her name nor where she'd hailed from. Obviously of magical ability, he'd sensed her powers the instant she'd appeared, but that did not give him any further information to help him in the slightest. Now she was being taken upstairs, likely to be put before Odin. Once that occurred she would either be sentenced to death or life spent in a cell down here.

Moving away from the barrier, Loki decided it was not of his concern. She should have known better than to infiltrate his cell. Did she truly not know who he was? Or if she did, was she telling the truth when she'd said she had no idea how she came to appear here? And then there was the other interesting bit of information she'd given him. Pausing as he reached the foot of his bed, he frowned. Soulmate. The strange girl had said they were  _soulmates_. Certainly, she had to be mistaken.

Deciding he would probably never get to talk with her again, Loki pushed all thoughts of the encounter from his mind and returned to laying on his bed. Picking up his discarded book, he flipped to the page he'd been disturbed from and resumed reading. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't have very long before he was interrupted once more, and this time, it would be for a more permanent situation…

* * *

 

"If I am not mistaken, you are Hermione Granger, a witch from Midgard, who happened to travel to Asgard because a magical spell has bound you to your soulmate. Is that correct?" Odin Allfather inquired of her from where he sat atop the golden throne.

"Yes, sir," Hermione mumbled, nerves making her stomach churn uncomfortably. She'd been in this throne room for well over an hour being interrogated by Odin and she was mentally exhausted. It was also well past three am on Earth at this point. She needed to rest…

"And you are quite certain that Loki is who your heart is bound to?" Odin further questioned, his one eye peering at her intently.

"Yes." She swallowed, shifting her weight on her tired feet. Glancing back up at Odin, she wondered just how much longer his repetitive questions were going to last. She knew he was testing her, looking for any slip up in her story. It was a tactic she knew all too well from working at the MLE. "He was the only person in that cell. It has to be him."

When Odin went to ask yet another question, Frigga stepped forward and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "If I may?" Her voice was quiet and kind but held the firmness of a soldier. Odin glanced up at her, his face softening, and then nodded. She returned the smile. "Thank you. I think that Lady Granger has been interrogated enough for now. I can see her exhaustion and would advise that she be allowed to rest until we can confirm her story."

"Thor will not return until the morrow," Odin replied, his gaze swinging back around to watch Hermione. "He is the only one we can send forth to Midgard to seek out this magical community."

"Then you should allow her to rest until our son has returned." Frigga gestured toward Hermione, her eyes stern. "She is nearly dead upon her feet."

Taking heed of his wife's suggestion, Odin nodded once and sat up straighter on the throne. "Very well. However, until Thor has arrived, you will be returned to the prison where you will join Loki."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione all but shouted at the Allfather. When the guards moved to restrain her, Odin held up one hand and they paused in their actions. Trying to calm herself so she wouldn't end up shackled again, Hermione took a few deep breaths before attempting to speak. "You can't lock me up! I'm innocent. I didn't mean to end up here at all. It's all a spell gone wrong. Please, you have to understand. Just let me go home…"

"If you are as you truly say you are, soulmates, then this will be but a chance for the two of you to get acquainted." Gesturing to the guard, Odin stood and then exited the throne room by way of a side door leaving Hermione standing there gaping at where he'd just been.

Exhaling through her nose in irritation, Frigga boldly marched down the dais and toward where Hermione was being led away by the guards. "I will accompany you back to the prison. It may help to have a friendly face with you when Loki finds out you will be joining him overnight." Hermione's face must have showed alarm because Frigga smiled warmly and added, "But do not fret, my dear. Loki is more bark than bite, I promise you this."

Hermione decided to say nothing further, instead stewing on all that had happened. When at last they arrived outside of Loki's cell, they found him reading on the bed. Noticing who was present outside his cell, Loki quickly moved to his feet and stood before his mother. Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the queen, he spared Hermione no attention.

"Mother, I hope you are well," he greeted, a smirk forming on his lips. "I see that you have met the woman who managed to get past all of your magical wards. I take it she is to be imprisoned here as well."

"Loki," Frigga began, one eyebrow arched as she clasped her hands before her. "I am well, but you need not be so coarse with our guest." Placing a motherly hand on Hermione's lower back, she guided her forward to stand next to her. "This is Lady Hermione Granger and she comes here with quite an interesting tale."

"Does she, then?" Loki queried, his attention now moving to Hermione, who shivered when that emerald-eyed stare looked her both up and down curiously. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

"She's your soulmate," Frigga said simply, a small smile gracing her lips.

Canting his head, Loki's lips twitched in a smile of his own before he broke into a full grin. He laughed, the sound not the least bit humorous. Stopping, he blinked a few more times before stepping backward, away from the shimmering force field that contained him. Doubt and annoyance were evident on his pointed face as he moved away.

"Soulmate," he said flatly as if tasting the word upon his tongue for the first time. His eyes flashed dangerously as he glanced once more at Hermione before returning his attention to Frigga. "This is some sort of test devised by you and Odin to determine whether or not there is any  _good_ left in my heart."

"No," Frigga replied, the happy tone of her voice disappearing entirely. Gathering her skirts about her, the queen stalked toward the barrier, eyes full of wrath. Loki stumbled backward, knowing all too well the consequences of angering his mother. Stopping so close to the force field that the edges of her skirts sizzled when she released their hold, Frigga spoke with a furious calm. "The condition of your heart is not in question at present moment; however, you will  _not_ embarrass me or yourself in front of our guest."

"G-guest?" Loki stuttered out, tentatively taking a step back toward where his mother stood glaring at him. "Then why have you brought her back here, to the  _prison_?" He swallowed, eyes never leaving his mother's face as he waited for an answer. He had no desire to anger Frigga, for she was the only one who allowed him such luxuries as a proper bed, books, and semi-frequent meals while being imprisoned. "Would she not be better suited to a suite upstairs where there was less risk of being harmed?"

"Are you planning on causing her harm?" Frigga replied, one elegant eyebrow raised as she watched Loki squirm under his inability to understand the situation. It took everything in her power not to smirk, enjoying this far more than she probably ought to be.

"Well, no…" Loki muttered, quick to calm his mother's ire. He held his hands aloft as way of showing surrender. "Of course not. I mean her no harm whatsoever."

"Very well," Frigga said much more cheerfully before nodding to the guards, who moved forward with Hermione. The force field blinked for a second, allowing them to transfer her to the other side. Her cuffs were removed and then the guards retreated just as the force field came back up. "She will be joining you in your cell until Thor has returned and can travel to Midgard in search of her origins. This means she will be under your protection from the other prisoners until that time."

"Mother," Loki all but gasped in reply. "There's only one bed in here." With wide eyes, he pointed to the bed in the corner. Hermione stood awkwardly next to him, biting her lip and blushing at the implications behind all of this. Color stained Loki's high cheekbones as well, but it was due more to his frustration than embarrassment from the situation at hand.

"If you two are truly soulmates, then that should matter very little," Frigga pointed out before turning and beginning to walk away. Ignoring the look of pure loathing Loki was shooting at her back, she threw one last little line over her shoulder before disappearing from view. "Once Thor returns with news of Lady Granger's truth and origins, then you will be free of one another, if you still wish it so."

When Frigga was gone and the guards had returned to their posts at the end of the long hall, Loki threw his hands up in frustration and let out a strangled growl. Whirling away from the wall, he began to frantically pace the length of the cell, making sure to stray far away from where Hermione still stood.  _How_ could his mother think leaving this strange woman with him wise? Pausing abruptly, he turned his heated glare upon the woman in question as his mother's words echoed in his head.

_Soulmates_

Running both hands up over his face and then through his hair, Loki inhaled deeply and then let his frustration fall away as the breath left his lips. Centering himself, Loki lowered his arms and opened his eyes to stare at this Lady Granger, who was seemingly frozen in place where the guards had left her. She looked more than a bit terrified at his reaction to her, and he supposed that was to be expected given how he'd treated her since her arrival. Crossing his arms and tapping the fingers of his right hand against his upper arm, Loki casually regarded her and decided to break the silence that was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"I fear we've not managed to get off to the best of beginnings." Loki spoke softly, calmly, in hopes of quelling Lady Granger's trepidation at being placed in the cell with him. Taking a few tentative steps forward, he attempted a smile when she did not flinch or back away from his advance. "I should apologize." Dropping his arms, he spread them wide and briefly bowed his head before meeting her stare.

Taking a shaky breath of her own, Hermione stepped forward. "It's fine. Um," she bit her lip as she paused, glancing away for a second. "I guess we've both had our worlds tipped upside down tonight." Pressing a few fingers to her suddenly throbbing head, Hermione was also reminded of the copious amount of alcohol she'd consumed with her girlfriends prior to traveling to this place.  _Asgard_. She reminded herself. She was in Asgard, one of the nine realms… She was going to kill Ginny.

"Are you well?" Loki inquired, suddenly worried that something was wrong with her. Frigga would have his head if anything befell her while under his watch. Closing the space between them quickly, he lifted his hand to cup her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes.

"I'm fine, I think," Hermione muttered, unable to look away from the stunning emerald of Loki's eyes. Blinking slowly, she figured she might as well explain what was wrong. "I was celebrating my friend's soon-to-be marriage and had more to drink than I should have. Combined with traveling across the realms and the late hour, I find my head hurts quite a bit."

"Hmmm," Loki hummed, turning her face back and forth while examining her. Finished, he released his hold and stepped aside and indicated the bed. "I believe a few hours of uninterrupted rest should cure what ails you. Please, take the bed for the night. I can sleep in the chair, if need be."

"What?" Hermione looked to the bed and then back at Loki. "I can't take your bed. That would be rude and I already feel like I'm imposing."

Snorting in a most undignified fashion, Loki waved away her comment and moved to sit upon the chair at the small table his mother permitted him to take his meals. "Come now, Lady Granger," he started, canting his head ever so slightly as he met her stare. "I am a prisoner here. I am  _already_ imposed upon nearly every day I spend in this cell. What is one night without a bed?" Leaning back in the chair and grabbing hold of the armrests, he added, "Besides, I have been forced to rest in far more uncomfortable cells than this."

Watching as his eyes darkened briefly, Hermione couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. This man may be her soulmate, but it would be best if she didn't forget that Loki was, in fact, a villain here in Asgard. "That is, um, interesting. I guess. Well, I suppose if you really do not mind…" She took a few steps toward the bed and then turned back to check and make sure it was really all right.

"Go on. I promise I will not hold this against you come the morrow." Relaxing slightly, Loki watched as Hermione worried her lip but moved the rest of the way to the bed. Throwing back the coverings, she paid him no mind before kicking off her heeled shoes and crawling underneath. Unable to keep the smile from forming, Loki decided to keep their conversation going, if only for a few minutes longer. "Comfortable?'

"Actually, yes," her whispered replay came as she shuffled around. When she was still, Hermione leaned up on her elbows and gave Loki her first true smile of the night. Despite being completely out of her element, she was surprised by his hospitality and understanding. "It's just…"

"Yes?" Loki quirked an eyebrow at her hesitance, curious as to what was now bothering her.

"Do these lights remain on all the time?"

Chuckling, Loki held one hand aloft and used his magic to dim the lights slowly. Technically, he was violating the rules of his imprisonment by doing so. After all, the lights were meant to remain on as a sort of sensory deprivation, but he'd long ago learned how to tamper with the foolish technology. He suspected his mother's rule was why he was never reprimanded for such blatant disregard for his punishment. To be fair, though, he did not always sleep with the lights off, preferring to keep the peace, as it were.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Sighing as she settled into the comfortable bed now that the lights were no longer blinding her, Hermione mumbled, "What I wouldn't give for a hangover potion right about now…" She stopped short, remembering that she had yet to reveal that she was a witch to Loki. She'd hoped  _that_ conversation would wait until morning.

"Pardon?" Loki perked up, standing from the chair to move closer to the bed where Hermione lay in the semi-darkness of the cell. Brow furrowed, he leaned over the bed and further inquired, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she stammered, pulling the blanket up to her chin and squeezing her eyes shut like that was going to keep Loki from seeking further answers. "Just mumbling to myself over here. Don't mind me. Headache from being drunk. Remember?"

It was no use, though, for Loki was upon her, perching himself on the edge of the bed and leaning down so close that their noses nearly touched. Feeling him so near, she allowed one eye to open and then the other, face scrunched up in a most unladylike manner. She swallowed audibly, knowing there would be no lying her way around this one.

"You said you required a  _hangover potion_ ," Loki whispered, a tinge of menace to his words as he peered at her in the dark. "And earlier you just  _magically_ appeared within my cell as if it was nothing at all. You also show no qualms and ask no questions when I myself use sorcery, so I am only going to ask this once… Are you a sorceress?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione figured she might as well get this over with. He was bound to find out eventually… "Not a sorceress, no." When Loki opened his mouth, presumably to call her a liar, she quickly carried on. "Where I am from, I'm known as a witch, actually."

Loki stared at her a long quiet moment, his eyes boring down into hers as he rolled this new information through his mind. At long last, he grinned, the gesture toothy and full of smug satisfaction. "I knew the moment you appeared there was some sort of magic to your being. That is how you came to be in my cell."

"Yeah, though to be honest, it's a rather long story. I wasn't intending to end up here at all." Pouting, Hermione secretly vowed to get Ginny back for this. If she hadn't egged Luna on… Squirming slightly under Loki's intense stare, she tried to sit up but one long fingered hand reached forward and pressed down lightly on her shoulder.

"No, you rest now, Lady Granger," he told her succinctly, eyes sparkling with the light reflected from outside the cell. When he was certain she would not again try to rise, he removed his hand from her shoulder and stood before making his way to stare out of the cell. "There will be time for us to talk more once you have slept and your  _hangover_ has abated." There was amusement to his words, a fact she was not prone to miss.

"Okay. Thank you," she said almost shyly, nervousness prickling along her spine. Despite her rising uncertainty, Hermione rolled onto her side and curled into the comfort of the bed. She really was exhausted, after all, and tomorrow would bring far more questions to be answered. With one last glance at Loki, she let her exhaustion pull her under.

Loki stood staring out at the other cells until he heard her breathing change, low and steady. She was asleep, and now he could examine her a bit more closely. Turning around, he carefully padded across the floor until he was again standing before the bed. Her face had relaxed in sleep, the lines of worry on her forehead smoothed out entirely.

Who was this strange woman and how did she truly end up here with him? Carefully, Loki lowered himself to sit next to her sleeping form on the bed. Hermione Granger, his mother had called her. What an odd name? Although, perhaps he could not say much as his name was Loki Laufeyson… She needed her rest, he knew, but that didn't stop the disappointment from rearing its ugly head. He wished to know more of this witch, who he presumed hailed from Midgard by way of dress and appearance. He recalled well how the mortals were clothed upon his trip to that realm. Frowning, he wondered why she did not recall him from his invasion. Perhaps, she did not live near to the city of New York.

Scoffing quietly at his ridiculousness, Loki eased around so that he was now sitting on the bed next to Hermione, his back against the wall. He full well knew that he should move to the chair lest he fall asleep, but something compelled him to stay near her.  _Soulmates_. Again that word haunted him, but he glared at his clenched hands. What a ridiculous notion. He was Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies. There was absolutely no way he was anyone's soulmate, least of all this mortal witch's.

With one last glance at her sleeping form, Loki allowed his head to rest upon the wall and his eyes to close. Tomorrow she would leave and he would again be left alone to atone for his crimes against the world she hailed from.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: You all have no idea how excited I am that you’re loving this story, and we haven’t even touched on the smut yet! I adore all the love you’ve been sending my way so I decided to post this a day earlier than planned. It helps that I have a snow day and can sit in bed and play with fanfiction all day! Those of you wondering when the smut happens, Part III. This chapter helps finish setting up the back story. Enjoy my lovelies and thanks again for being such amazing readers! I wouldn’t do this without you!
> 
> Notes: Story takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie but before Jane encounters the Aether in Thor: The Dark World. This story was not fully beta read so any mistakes you find are my own. I'll fix them later, but please do not point them out unless it's through a private message. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

_Everything was warm, especially her body. In fact, that felt aflame and she gasped as chilled fingertips ghosted up the inner part of her thigh. A sigh of frustration left her lips as they paused in their movements, so close yet so far from where she truly desired them to be. There was a chuckle against her neck, the vibration making her skin tingle and renewed lust bloom in her lower belly._

_Rolling over, she straddled the hips of the man now lying underneath her. Delicate palms settled against his chest and she frowned at feeling how thin he was. Why was he so thin? Pushing such troublesome thoughts from her mind, she tipped her head forward as she ground her hips downward, reveling in the feel of his hardness through the thin fabric of his trousers._

_Moaning softly, she continued her movements, all the while wishing for him to be inside of her… For all the effort she was putting forth, he continued to hold back which only made her want him all the more. As the tension built, and she knew the glorious wave was about to crash upon her…_

Hermione opened her eyes to meet a pair of amused emerald ones staring up at her. She froze in exactly the same position she'd been dreaming about seconds before. Her eyes went wide and then she squeaked, tumbling off of Loki and landing in an undignified sprawl upon the floor of the cell, blanket tangled around her legs. Quickly, she disentangled herself and disappeared underneath the white fabric in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

"Dear sweet Merlin," she muttered to herself, wishing herself away, or at least, that this was still a dream. When she heard Loki's assumed chuckle and the shifting of his weight on the bed above her, she groaned, knowing she was indeed awake. "I'm guessing you're not going to pretend this never happened, right?"

"Lady Granger, why ever would you even ask such a question," Loki's voice came, accompanied with the sound of his feet hitting the floor. In the next instant, he'd grabbed hold of the top of the sheet and tugged it free so her head was now visible. "Of course I'll not pretend it never happened."

Flopping backward onto the cold surface of the floor, Hermione covered her face all over again while Loki cackled. Eventually, he did stop laughing long enough to extend one long, fingered hand toward her which she accepted gratefully. He tugged her upward, grinning widely as he did so. Once she was back on her feet, still morbidly embarrassed, Hermione shuffled back to the bed and perched on the edge.

"I swear I'm not usually like this," Hermione apologized, finally lifting her eyes to meet Loki's mischievous ones. "I'm so sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me."

"Believe me, Lady Granger," Loki drawled as he straightened his clothing, obviously still finding the entire situation humorous. "I have awoken in far worse of predicaments."

Refraining from groaning yet again, Hermione realized what he'd just said. "Wait just a minute… I thought you were going to sleep in the chair!?" She also chose to ignore the subtle insult he'd thrown her way.

"Ah," Loki began, pursing his lips and gesturing with one finger. "I did plan on doing just that, yes. However, I was pondering our predicament and lingered longer than intended upon the bed. I slipped off to sleep, but I will never regret it." He took the chance to tease her, delighting at the way her cheeks flushed anew.

"I'm never going to live this down," she mumbled more to herself than Loki. Deciding it would be best to just forget the entire thing had happened, Hermione removed the blanket from her shoulders and stood. She moved away from the treacherous bed and the snickering Loki. It wasn't like her to have such dreams, or act them out in such a manner. To say she was mortified would be an understatement.

"I am sure you will forget all about the encounter once you have returned to Midgard." Loki stood watching Hermione as she continued to move about his cell. She paused at his words as if confused by what he said. He raised his eyebrows, finding this odd. Surely, she did not expect to linger here once Thor had returned with news of her origins.

"You sound so sure that I'm going to be released," Hermione replied, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind one ear.

Loki scoffed, "Odin will not hold you prisoner for accidentally teleporting into my cell. You will be returned to Midgard unharmed and able to resume your normal, everyday life." As he talked, Loki wandered over to the bed and waved his hand. The blankets and pillow righted themselves and then he returned to the table where Hermione was frozen.

"So are you going to ignore the entire reason I ended up here in the first place?" Hermione inquired, staring at Loki intently as she awaited an answer. She would return to Earth, but not without addressing the fact that Loki was supposedly her other half.

"It's going to take far more than waking to you straddling my hips to convince me that you're my  _soulmate_ ," Loki intoned, not even trying to make a joke of the situation any longer. Now, he was more irritated than anything. While he often welcomed distractions to make his life imprisonment more bearable, this was not what he had in mind. A Midgardian witch with an insipid idea that she was somehow his soulmate. Hah!

Frustrated, Hermione nearly growled aloud. Keeping her calm by inhaling and exhaling slowly, she clenched her fists and set Loki with an impenetrable glare. " _Aside_  from my uncharacteristic display of wantonness, there are a number of other indications that you and I are, in fact, destined soulmates."

Loki blinked a few times, words escaping him entirely. Running a hand through his tangled locks as he took a few steps backward, Loki denied her claim. It was preposterous and he was finished with this conversation. Deciding it easier to be blunt, he merely said, "No." Turning away, he walked to the far end of the cell with every intention of ending the conversation. He was just about to reach for a book when the witch let out an exasperated cry.

Closing his eyes with his own irritation, Loki slowly turned around to face the now furious Lady Granger. Despite her meager size, she was clearly a force of nature. Her eyes flashed with frustration, her hair wild from sleep and almost seeming to crackle with her magic. If he wasn't so annoyed by the situation at hand, Loki couldn't help but admit that he may be completely enamored by her. Pushing that thought aside, he merely crossed his arms as if to say, "Well?"

Taking the open challenge for what it was, Hermione stalked toward Loki without fear. "No? That's all you have to say? Just a simple no and you think I'm going to let this drop entirely?"

"Clearly, that is not the case," Loki replied with a disappointed sigh. "And what makes you think that there truly is something more between us than a simple miscalculated spell?" He was curious to know what she had to say on the matter, especially since he was starting to suspect she was not giving him the full truth of the situation. Why had her teleportation spell gone awry and why was she so adamant on getting him to believe they were soulmates?

Biting her lip with nerves, Hermione was still uncertain if she would trust Loki with the full truth. He'd find out soon enough when Thor returned, but for now she'd keep to her half truth. She was afraid he'd react badly if he found out she'd found him because of some silly old soulmate charm. "The magic, or rather,  _our_  soulmate magic is calling out to one another. It's like a tiny pull that's guiding us toward one another."

As if to exemplify this, Hermione took another step closer to him so that they were now only a few feet apart. Unwilling to accept this explanation, Loki placed his hands on his hips and animatedly rolled his eyes. "I feel nothing but disdain for this entire situation, Lady Granger. There is no  _simmering_  magic between us."

"Liar! Tell me you feel it too," she commanded, hands on her hips, mirroring his stance and calling him on his obvious lie. Glaring at Loki, she impatiently awaited an answer. She'd risked too much allowing Luna to place that spell, sending her across realms to a cell with one of Asgard's Most Wanted. There was no way in  _hell_ Loki was going to ignore the connection they obviously shared, whether it was triggered by a spell or not.

"Feel  _what_ , exactly?" He'd felt Hermione's magic the moment she appeared, but that was all it was. Wasn't it? If he focused all his energy, maybe there was something else there, but he'd assumed it was connected to the difference in their magics and not that of some soul bond.

"That strange tingle of magic whenever we're together… I feel it, and it only intensifies when we touch." As if to demonstrate her point, Hermione closed the distance between them and boldly placed her hand flat against Loki's chest. Even through the thin fabric of the shirt he wore, there was no denying the sizzle of magic that linked them.

Shocked, Loki spread his arms wide, away from Hermione as if she was going to harm him in some manner. Uneasiness settled in his stomach and he swallowed as he stared down where Hermione's hand remained. Now that he'd been caught off guard, Loki was more in tune with his basic instincts. He could feel the magic radiating outward from where her hand was placed, and as he continued to stare at it, he wondered what it would feel like without clothes separating them.

"What is that?" he asked warily, slowly meeting her gaze. Loki kept his breathing even, afraid to move even an inch in case the magic was coming from her end and was meant to harm him. Perfectly capable of protecting himself, he did not want to insight a riot in the dungeons unless absolutely necessary.

"Honestly? I've no idea really," Hermione admitted, still keeping her hand planted firmly against his chest. "But if I had to garner a guess, I'd say it's the magic from the soul bond spell that was cast on me. It's guiding us toward one another and when we touch, it sizzles."

"Soul bond spell," Loki repeated, the words falling from his lips as if they held a sour taste.

Cringing, Hermione figured there was no holding back the secret now. She'd played her only trump card and now had to explain why. Sighing heavily, she finally dropped her hand only to rake it through her knotted curls. "Yes. My friends were teasing me about being single so they cast an old charm on me that would force me to find my soulmate.  _Ligatus_   _Animarum_  is the name of the spell. It's not been used in many years, mostly because it was forgotten, but also because it was deemed illegal by the Magical world."

Stumbling backward a step, Loki felt as if he'd been dealt a blow to the stomach. This was far too much to take in properly, especially after the hell he'd been put through in recent years. He wasn't sure which was more torturous, being under Thano's control or being forced to face your supposed soulmate. There had to be a loophole in this mess, a way to prove Hermione's words were a ruse. As if sensing his doubt, his own magic rippled under his skin almost as if it was reaching out to Hermione in an effort to touch, to  _feel_  it intertwine with hers.

"How do we make it stop?" he inquired and then gestured between their two bodies to indicate what he meant. "This connection, I mean." He was unsurprised to see her roll her pretty brown eyes, a gesture that made him want to roll his own in annoyance. Again he couldn't help but think that she may actually be a suitable mate if he'd met her under different circumstances.

"There's no stopping it, Loki," she muttered, clearly agitated with him and his inability to understand the complexity of the situation. "The spell has been enacted and now it will do everything in its power to force us together. We don't have a choice, no matter how adamant we are that it's a horrid idea."

"How do I know you're not making this entire thing up to trick me into your arms?" Loki said with a snide grin. The magic he could feel and would allow her that, but their supposed bond was something else entirely. How was he to know they were compatible aside from the magic coursing through their veins?

"Do you honestly think I would willingly travel through the realms just to find my one true soulmate?" Hermione scoffed, causing Loki to frown. Clearly, he thought he was some sort of prize and she'd just insulted him. Good. Let him feel hurt. "You know nothing about who I am yet, Loki. I'm not one of those flouncy girls who needs a man to feel secure in their life."

"Then why allow your friends to cast such a spell upon yourself," he snapped, glaring at her hard enough that she felt a chill run down her spine.

"What can I say?" Hermione asked more for herself than Loki's benefit. "I had a bit too much to drink and when your friends want you to find a date to a wedding, you just go with the flow. A moment of pure weakness on my part."

"That's a ridiculous excuse," Loki grumbled, placing his face in his palm. The entire situation sounded like something Thor would get himself mixed up in, leaving Loki to bail him out as per usual. Well, Loki had no intention of situating himself with Hermione now, or ever. She was from Midgard, clearly a good person, and he was, well, imprisoned for attempting to take control of the very realm she hailed from.

"I'm not saying it wasn't a horrific lapse in judgment on my part, but I'm here now." She sighed and crossed her arms, clearly frustrated with Loki's reluctance. This would be a lot easier if he would stop trying to push her away. "Listen, I know this isn't what either of us expected, but can't we take some time and figure it out? You never know, we might actually end up finding one another less than appalling."

Now it was Loki's turn to scoff. "Appalling? Is that what you think? I do not find you appalling, Lady Granger, but rather the situation." He waved a hand around at the sparse space he was imprisoned. "There is no way that you and I could ever work. Do you know why I am here in this cell?"

"I imagine you did something that was against Asgardian law-"

He cut her off before she could finish her ramblings. Obviously, she had no idea who he was or what he had done to her world. He would simply have to tell her and watch her impression go from reluctant to repulsed. "I believe it is safe to assume you know naught of what occurred in New York some time ago. The alien invasion?" When she frowned and shook her head, he smirked and continued. "I invaded the city with an army of alien beings intent upon conquering your world and ruling it as my own."

"Ultimately, I was stopped and the world  _saved_ , but then I was returned here and thrown into this cell to rot until my last breath." Loki paused here, surprised Hermione didn't try and interrupt. Instead, her face was full of contemplation as she listened intently. Narrowing his eyes, he continued, "I was responsible for the deaths of a multiple of innocents and I would undoubtedly do it all over again if given the chance."

After Loki's explanation, Hermione had to admit, she was more than a bit shocked. She'd read about the devastation in New York, sure, but she had no idea it was due to an alien invasion. Clearly, that was left out of the papers in order to keep chaos from erupting in the wake of the attack. Frowning to herself, Hermione realized something didn't add up. Why in Merlin's name would she be destined to be with someone  _evil_? Perhaps, underneath Loki's cold exterior, there was a misunderstood side that compelled them to be together?

"Bloody hell," Hermione grumbled, deciding there was only one way to get Loki to break through his doubts and find out if this was really worth it. Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him downward. Ignoring his look of alarm, she captured his lips in a kiss, forcing him to participate as she slipped her tongue into mouth. She was rewarded for her efforts when he moaned and eager hands moved to grip her hips and hold her flush against his body.

Feeling as if he was losing his mind, Loki held Hermione close and kissed her with as much fervour as possible. Her lips moved against his languidly, her tongue tasting his and igniting a fire within him that he'd never knew existed. His hands moved from her hips to slide up her arched back and tangle in her curls. Without thinking, he began back her toward the bed, only pausing when he felt the back of her legs hit the side. Only then did he realize what was happening and forced himself to pull away.

"This is madness." Loki breathed as they broke apart, his heart pounding and the magic within his soul surging like an electrical current. What was happening to him? To  _them_? He met Hermione's eyes, a tremor of arousal shooting through his lean body as he realized her pupils were blown wide with desire. It made him want to throw away all inhibitions and take her now, but he knew that would be a mistake of epic proportions. Wouldn't it?

"Is it?" Hermione replied just as breathless, her hands twisted in the soft fabric of his shirt. She was panting slightly, her body roaring with magic and desire and making it difficult to think clearly. In the back of her mind she knew it was the spell trying to solidify their bond, but for once she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to feel and she wanted to do that with Loki, as crazy at it seemed.

"Yes," he managed to say through his lust, blinking through the haze that was slowly taking over the longer he held Hermione to his body. "We can't do this… We shouldn't do this. We know nothing of one another. Would you not rather spend time getting to know me before falling into bed with a monster?"

"I can't imagine you're as much of a monster as you claim to be, otherwise my soul wouldn't be bound to yours," Hermione muttered against his parted lips. A thought occurred to her then and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips. "Or, perhaps we're meant to balance one another out. Two halves of a whole soul. The good and the bad, the light and the dark."

Hermione watched as her words settled over Loki, his mind trying to decipher deeper meaning of some sort. Maybe he was right and this was madness, but for some odd reason, she no longer cared. A part of her, the curious, knowledge hungry part, craved finding out more about Loki and in order to that, they needed to be together. If that meant giving into whatever this was brewing between them was, then so be it. She wanted it. She wanted him.

Hermione's words felt heavy in Loki's mind, his heart pounding within his chest at the mere implication of it all. No one had ever been so honest in regards to his dark side. Instead of trying to deny he had one, she was acknowledging it, insisting that in order for them to coexist, he was meant to be slightly nefarious. It was refreshing and it broke whatever barriers he still had up in regards to their current predicament. If she was all in, he might as well be too.

"Damn it," he all but growled before using the hands still tangled in her hair to bring their mouths back together. She responded in kind, moaning appreciatively as their bodies practically melted against one another. Carefully, he lowered her onto the bed and crawled between her parted legs, all the while never separating their lips. It wasn't until her hips rolled up to meet his that he was forced to break for air, a growl escaping him as he did so.

"The guards," she panted, "Won't they see us?" She nodded towards the see-through walls of the cell.

Loki tried to get his mind under control because she was right. In order for them to have some privacy, he needed to use his magic to project a scene that appeared ordinary. Willing his body to calm, he imagined them sitting at the table together discussing their predicament and then pushed it outward. The magic settled around them and then he returned his attention to the witch underneath him. She smiled up at him in thanks and he leaned over and kissed her again before moving to lick a path down her neck.

"I want you naked," he rasped as he nipped and sucked at her flesh. She tilted her head, allowing him more access. When he heard her gasp of surprise, he knew his spell had worked. Leaning up, he was glad to see that they were both now entirely nude. There was no mistaking the magical connection they shared now that they were flesh to flesh. It was all encompassing and Loki prayed to the Norns that it never dissipated.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, her eyes trailing over his body in wonder. Hermione knew spells to remove clothing, but none that made them disappear entirely. "Where did our clothes go?"

Loki chuckled at her antics before taking one of her breasts in hand. He massaged gently, earning him an appreciative whimper. Using his thumb and forefinger, he pinched her hardened nipple. "Do you want to know more about my tricks or would you rather I indulge you in something else?"

Hermione arched up into his hand, a surge of desire rolling through her core as he continued to put pressure on her nipple. "Oh!" She gasped, "You're right. We can talk after…" She grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him against her body, showing him where she needed him most.

"As you wish, my lady," he quipped before dipping his head to take her other nipple into his mouth. He lapped at her flesh, twirling his tongue around the hardened peak before sliding lower to nip at the tender underside of her breast. She gasped and writhed against him causing his cock to grow ever harder. He ground his hips downward, feeling the wet heat of her arousal as it coated him. By the Norns he wanted to explore every inch of her body, but he knew they both needed to find release and soon. There would be time to learn more of one another later so with slight disappointment, he placed one last kiss between her breasts before meeting her stare. "How would you like it?"

There was no reason for Loki to explain; Hermione knew exactly what he meant and she smiled. "Hard and fast," she told him with certainty. "And don't hold back. I'm not fragile." This caused him to arch a single eyebrow as he adjusted himself so he was positioned at her opening.

"You are aware, Lady Granger, that I am a fearsome god and can do significant damage to your mortal form, are you not?" he questioned, rolling his hips so that the tip of his cock slipped inside of her briefly before retreating.

She moaned, rolling her hips to try and get him to slide back inside. She was aching for release, their magical connection exemplifying her urgent need to be filled completely. Somewhere inside, she knew that Loki would not truly bring her any harm, even if he lost himself during sex. Keeping one hand securely on his hip while moving the other to twist through his long, dark hair, she wrenched his head downward forcibly. She enjoyed the way his pupils further dilated at her aggression.

"Shut up and fuck me," she all but growled at Loki. Rocking her hips, she was finally able to coax him inside her cunt. They both groaned at the suddenness of it, his cock filling her entirely. Meeting his lustful gaze she smirked. "Break me."

Loki didn't need to be told twice, bracing himself on his elbows before beginning a relentless rhythm. His cock moved in and out of her easily, her passageway slick with her arousal, so much so that the wet sounds filled the air around them. It was vulgar in a way that turned Loki on even more and he allowed himself to relish this, their first time together. She met him thrust for thrust, her brown-eyed gaze boring into his emerald one without blinking. She took everything he was giving her, something no one had ever been able to before.

"Lady Granger," he panted, as he began to lose control over his desire. He was nearing the end, the tightness of her walls dragging him closer to orgasm. "I don't want-"

"Hermione," she corrected as she raked her fingernails down his back. The pain just enough to keep him from coming too soon. "You can call me by my real name, and please; don't stop. Go faster."

With her blessing, Loki did just that. He leaned backward slightly and took hold of her shoulder before rolling onto his back. Moving into a sitting position, he made sure Hermione was seated in his lap before grabbing hold of her hips and thrusting upward at an alarming pace. The new position allowed him to go deeper, and Hermione threw her head back as she cried out. She looked beautiful with her hair cascading down her back, neck and chest flushed as she rode him to oblivion.

With Loki holding her securely as she sat in his lap, Hermione cupped her breast and began pinching her nipple like he'd done earlier. Her other hand snaked down to her swollen clit, rubbing furiously. The tightness in her lower belly exploded, her orgasm raining upon her with so much force she sobbed out his name. "Loki!" she cried, thankful he was still holding onto her as light exploded behind her closed eyelids.

Loki watched in awe as Hermione came apart above him, his name the most beautiful sound as it fell from her lips over and over and over again. He never relented, his cock pounding into her as she rode out her orgasm. It wasn't until she was coming back into herself that he finally allowed himself his own release, thrusting into her three more times before filling her with his seed. She gripped his shoulders for purchase as he held her tightly against his hips.

When they were sated, Loki fell back to rest against the lone pillow. Hermione remained seated above him, his softening cock still inside of her. He watched as she swallowed, her throat bobbing before she used both hands to sweep her hair out of her face. They were both breathing heavily, unable to look anywhere but at each other. He wanted to say something, apologize for being so forward after only knowing one another for such a short period of time, but the words would not come. He did not regret what they'd done, and by the small smile that was beginning to grace her lips, neither did she.

Before either of them could say a word, a familiar voice called out as the sound of footfall echoed through the dungeons. "Loki!" Head whipping around so quickly, his neck audibly cracked, the dark-haired Jotunn groaned at the intrusion.

"Damn."


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just blown away by the response to this story. Thank you all so much for the continued kind words of feedback, all the faves/kudos, bookmarks/follows, reviews/comments, and everything else you've sent my way in regards to this tale! I've never had a fic take off like this one has. After this chapter there is only one more part so we're nearly at the end. I do hope you enjoy! Thanks again!
> 
> Notes: Story takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie but before Jane encounters the Aether in Thor: The Dark World. This story was not fully beta read so any mistakes you find are my own. I'll fix them later, but please do not point them out unless it's through a private message. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"Who is that?" Hermione inquired, wide eyes staring down at Loki in fear.

"That would be Thor," he muttered, wiping one hand over his sweat dampened face. Glancing back at Hermione, he noticed she looked alarmed.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered, hands coming up to cover her naked breasts. She opened her mouth to say more but before she could, Loki had willed their clothing back into place. Disappointment settled in her chest as he gently prodded her to allow him out from underneath her. She slid from him to stand by the bed, offering him her hand.

Loki was surprised by the hand held out in front of him, but he hid that easily enough and accepted what was offered. He stood and led them over to the table, not attempting to release her hand in the process. Once there, he helped her to sit, effectively breaking the illusion he'd put up earlier. Giving her a reassuring nod, he turned to face the approaching God of Thunder. Thor came into view, stopping just before the platform that held his cell aloft.

"Thor," Loki began, walking toward the shimmering barrier with hands clasped behind his back. "After all this time, now you come to visit me." He laughed, the sound far from amused, but Thor's demeanor did not waver and this made the mischievous god smirk harder.

"Loki, enough. I come with news from Midgard." Thor peered around Loki so that he could see the other person in the cell. "Lady Granger is who she says she is, and it appears that her absence has not gone unnoticed."

At this, Hermione scurried to her feet and came to stand next to Loki. "What's going on? What have they done since finding me missing?" She was unable to keep the worry from her voice, knowing that her friends had probably alerted the Ministry and possibly even the papers in an attempt to locate her.

"Relax, Lady Granger," Thor told her, his voice warm and reassuring. He offered her a smile then which did soothe her nerves to an extent. "I have spoken with the one known as Potter and informed him that you had arrived safely on Asgard. After speaking with him and the ones who cast the charm upon you, I have returned and consulted with the Allfather."

"Is he letting me go home?" Hermione asked, glancing briefly to Loki, who continued to glare at Thor. She still wanted to go home, yes, but she also was quite interested in seeing where this connection with Loki was headed. He was her destined soulmate, there was no denying that any longer for either of them. However, she couldn't stay here on Asgard, not with her life on Earth.

"He is, but you must remain here for a short period still," Thor informed her and then shook his head with a frown. "He and the Allmother are discussing how best to proceed with the situation and would like for me to escort you to a room in the palace where you may be more comfortable for the duration of your stay."

"Oh…" Hermione swallowed, not quite knowing what to say. She bit her lip and gave Loki a glance to see his reaction to the news. His face was impassive, emerald eyes trained on Thor without blinking. She looked back at him too, realizing that she really didn't want to stay in the cell. An actual bedroom would be nice, and she'd probably have access to a bath. Which she she desperately needed now, especially after having sex with Loki. Feeling her cheeks flush, she cleared her throat and nodded. "That would be nice."

Thor nodded and then the forcefield wall shimmered and disappeared, allowing her to walk forward. She could feel Loki's heavy stare on her back as she descended the cell's platform and she suddenly felt bad for leaving him behind. How were they going to get to know each other further if she was upstairs in the palace and he was locked down here? Oddly, as she stopped by Thor and looked up at Loki, her heart ached just a tiny bit. Loki's face hadn't changed, but his eyes did seem a little darker, sad even, seeing her leave. Swallowing back her fear, she was just about to ask Thor is Loki could join her somehow, when the God of Thunder spoke.

"Well," he asked, gesturing with his hand toward Loki. "Are you coming or would you rather remain in the cell?"

Loki took a hesitant step forward and then stopped, canting his head in suspicion. "I am to join Lady Granger?" His eyes were narrowed, no longer sad in any regard. This was the look of someone who was prone to being deceived.

"Of course," Thor replied and then sighed as he raked a hand through his long, blond locks. "Father wanted for you to remain here but mother insisted that in order for you to get to know your soulmate, you would need to be with her."

A stealy smirk slid onto Loki's features and then he was staring at Hermione with a mischievous glint in those bright green eyes of his. It sent a chill of anticipation down her spine and she suddenly felt exposed all over again. Was this the soulmate charm or something else? Either way, Hermione felt her breath hitch and wanted nothing more than to be alone with Loki without worrying about prying eyes or whether or not they couldn't be too loud.

Still smirking, Loki took a hesitant step forward and then paused. "This is not a trick? I will not be further reprimanded for exiting this cell?" He waited for Thor to answer, jaw tense as he ground his teeth together.

Shaking his head, Thor answered, "No, you will not." Loki's smirk returned to his face and he eagerly moved from the cell to stand before both Thor and Hermione. It was only then that Thor reached out and gripped his throat, though not hard enough to hurt. "You will, however, take heed, Loki. If you conduct any trickery or attempt escape, I have been given permission to kill you on sight."

Teeth bared and eyes flashing, Loki hissed, "You would not,  _brother_."

"Do not tempt me," Thor replied without wavering. Hermione watched as his grip tightened just enough to slow the flow of oxygen Loki was breathing. Green eyes widened slightly and then he nodded slightly. Thor released his grip on Loki and backed away from his adopted brother. "I should also inform you that if you betray us, Lady Granger will be thrown into a cell and kept there until her last breath."

"What!?" Hermione squeaked, eyes wide as she looked from Loki to Thor. She couldn't stay in a cell here! She'd seen what type of monsters were being held prisoner, not to mention her life back on Earth.

"That is a ridiculous threat, Thor. Mother would never allow it," Loki replied coldly, cracking his neck after having it squeezed by Thor's massive hand.

"Mother insisted," Thor snapped and then turned away, prepared to lead them upstairs. "I advise you not to infuriate her. You know how she can be. Now, come with me. I have to rejoin the discussion on your circumstance after taking you to your room." They began heading up the stairs, their feet making scuffing noise on the rocky surface.

"We're to share a room," Hermione said quietly, her cheeks flaming as she again recalled what had occurred earlier. She felt Loki's gaze fall on her, but ignored him so as not to burst into flame.

"Yes. I expect that will not be an issue. The guards said that there were no issues between the two of you overnight." Hermione missed the slight upturn of Thor's mouth, but Loki did not. He growled and grabbed hold of his brother's arm, forcing him to stop and turn around and face him.

"I would suggest, Thor, that whatever transpired between Hermione and I in the dungeons, is  _no_  business of anyone but our own. If I find that stories are being spread that could implicate her propriety, I will not spare a second thought to end those that spoke of such occurrences." Loki's glare was so fierce that Hermione could have sworn the temperature in the hallway dropped multiple degrees. Then again, maybe it did. "Am  _I_  understood?"

Thor inhaled and then looked from Loki to Hermione, some sort of conclusion formulating in his mind. Hermione had no idea what that may be, but after a tense moment, he nodded and exhaled. "I understand, brother," he said softly, reaching out to place a hand on Loki's shoulder. He squeezed, the gesture much gentler than before. "I will ensure that no rumors are spread of you and Lady Granger's relations."

"Very well." As Thor dropped his hand and resumed leading the way to their room, Loki gave Hermione an apologetic look as if he was worried she would be afraid of either how he'd just acted or the rumors that were, no doubt, spreading through the palace. Offering up his arm, he quirked an eyebrow.

Figuring things couldn't get any stranger, she accepted his arm, looping hers through it and allowing him to escort her behind Thor. Nothing else was said between the three of them for the rest of the short journey to their rooms. When they reached a large set of double golden doors, Thor wasted no time throwing them open and gesturing inside. Loki dropped his hold on her arm so that she could be the first to step inside.

The room was beautiful, to say the least. A large canopy bed took up most of the space, it's golden frame glittering in the sunlight cascading in through the open balcony doors. A sitting area with a chaise lounge and a table accompanied by two chairs sat before the balcony. There was a dresser to the left and a door to the right that opened to a bathing chamber. Tenttively, Hermione wandered through the space, her head tilting to and fro as she took it all in. She peered into the bathing chamber, amazed at the size of the bath. Not even the Prefect bathtub had been so large! Turning around to face Thor and Loki, both of whom were watching her with amused faces, and couldn't help the way her face lit up in a smile.

"This is magnificent," she breathed, gesturing to the room. "I've never seen anything so grand. Do I really get to stay here? With Loki?"

"Indeed, you are welcome to stay here as long as you remain on Asgard," Thor informed her, bowing his head slightly. "Now, please make yourself at home. I must return to the counsel, but I will make sure that a meal is brought up for the two of you." Clearing his throat, he turned once more to Loki. "Behave yourself, Loki. I beg of you."

"You have such little faith in me, brother," Loki said with a smirk, rolling his eyes as he walked more fully into the room and sat upon the edge of the lavish bed.

"Do you blame me?" Thor replied, smiling just enough to show his amusement.

Loki threw his head back, his dark hair cascading down his back as he scoffed. He sent a wink toward Hermione before glancing back at his brother. "I suppose I do not, but I shall promise to practice restraint for the moment."

"Good. I shall see the two of you later this evening."

And then Thor was closing the doors behind him, the sound of a lock being forced into place. They were alone then, and Hermione's heartbeat sped up, not knowing what to expect now that Loki was no longer contained in his cell. Would he go back on his word and harm her so that he could escape? Would he continue to want to talk with her? Would he ignore her entirely?

All these questions and more zipped through her mind, but not for long. Not wasting any time, Loki quickly rose from the bed and made his way for the bathing chamber. As he walked, he began to shed his clothing piece by piece until he was entirely nude. Hermione could do nothing but gape as him as he sauntered by, his body fully on display. Throwing her a cheeky grin, he asked, "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me for a bath?"

Mouth opening and closing a few times in shock, Hermione was at a loss for words. This was all happening so fast. Hadn't she just been having drinks with her friends? Now, she'd found her supposed soulmate, had sex with him once already, and was now being propositioned to join him in a bathtub that was nearly the size of her flat! This was ridiculous. Surely, if she just closed her eyes and willed it so, she would wake up at home in her bed safe and sound. But as Loki paused just before the edge of the bath, turning so that she could see the entirety of his naked body, she knew she was wide awake. Even in her wildest dreams, she'd never would be able to conjure up the image of perfection Loki was before her.

She swallowed, her gaze trailing slowly from his emerald eyes down his godlike body. Not having the chance to examine him earlier, she did so now. He was tall, very much so, with straight shoulders, a muscular chest, and long, long,  _long_  legs. After doing an initial sweep, her eyes returned to his cock, hanging semi hard between his legs. Her mouth went dry as she recalled the feel of it inside her, filling her with its length and bringing her to orgasm. Okay, now she was blushing furiously and as she quickly returned her gaze to Loki's, she found him smirking.

Loki allowed Hermione to scrutinize him, her eyes warming him as they swept over his form. He wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for, perhaps some sort of justification for joining him, but he did not deny the fact he enjoyed such attention. The longer she stared to more aroused he grew and when her eyes lingered on his sex, he couldn't help growing ever harder. Hermione was ravishing on her own, but naked, she was to die for. He wanted her in the bath with him so he could do as she was doing to him now. He motioned to her with one finger, drawing her attention and finally forcing her to walk closer.

As she moved, Hermione slowly removed her shirt, her face disappearing for a moment before the garment was tossed aside. Next she paused to toe off her heels and then she was shimmying out of the strange denim pants Midgardians were accustomed to wearing. They hugged her curves, but those curves were better worshiped without being covered in cumbersome layers. By the time she stood before him, she wore nothing but her simple undergarments. He could tell she was just as affected as he was by the flush on her skin and the way her chest rapidly rose and fell with every breath she took.

Oh this was going to be  _fun_.

Loki stared down at her, her hesitance reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. One long fingered hand reached to lightly trace the strap of her brassier. She shivered under his touch and he smirked at that, hooking his finger in the strap and tugging it off her shoulder. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss to the spot he'd just revealed. Her hand came to rest on his naked thigh, her fingers digging into his chilled flesh. He glanced up through a curtain of dark hair and gave her a toothy grin.

"May I divest you of the rest of you garments so that I may worship your body properly?" Loki inquired, his voice husky with desire and curiosity. Hermione trembled as his lips again kissed her shoulder, this time much closer to the sensitive base of her neck.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, her breath hitching as he sucked at her flesh. His nimble fingers made quick work of her bra and then her breasts were revealed. Sighing as he cupped them, Hermione couldn't find a single word to say. He placed gentle kisses to the top of each mound before letting go and taking hold of her waist. He tugged her against his body, a little yelp of surprise leaving her lips as their naked chests were now pushed together.

Ducking his head into the crook of her neck, Loki traced the column of her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent. She smelled of roses, sex, and something that was probably specifically  _her_. It was intoxicating and Loki found himself surprised that he may never want to let her leave his arms. Kissing a trail to her lips, he paused. "I can't wait to have you again, Hermione."

"Oh sweet, Merlin," Hermione mumbled as Loki rocked his hips against hers, allowing her to feel just how affected he was. She was far from unaffected herself, her knickers damp from her arousal so much so that her cheeks flamed in slight embarrassment. "Loki," she breathed, the words whispered against his lips as her eyes shut in pleasure.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, fingertips hooking in the band of her knickers. The tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and she panted wantonly. He could smell her arousal, and he growled impatiently.

Trying to get her emotions under some semblance of control, Hermione opened her eyes. She knew she should say no and get to know Loki properly before having sex with him again, but she honestly didn't want to. She wanted him, and badly. They were soulmates; there would be time to learn each other's favorite bloody colors and foods later. So throwing caution to the wind yet  _again_ , Hermione nodded and all but growled herself. "Yes, Loki. Good Godric, take me already."

"I have no idea who the hell Godric is, but I'm not sure I'm willing to share you," Loki growled before forcefully kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth for a taste. At the same time, he ripped her knickers in half, relishing in the gasp that left her mouth, causing him to steal her breath. So that she wouldn't hyperventilate, he released her lips and licked his in an almost predatory manner. "If you and I are to be bound, you are mine and mine alone."

Hermione was panting, her heart torn between not wanting to belong to anyone and yet desperately aching to be completely owned and devoured by the god standing before her. Her vaginal walls clenched in anticipation and really that was all the answer she needed. She was wrecked and it was entirely the spell's fault. "Shut up and make me yours then," she challenged Loki, earning her a quirked eyebrow. She threw herself at him then, and he caught her easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him eagerly.

Having always enjoyed a challenge, Loki walked them into the bathtub as they continued to explore one another's mouths. The tub was perpetually heated and as the warmth of the water lapped at their bodies, Loki knew they were in no way going to last long. He supposed there would be time to take things slow later, once the frantic urge to couple had dulled and they were curled together in the bed. For now, though, Loki intended to mark Hermione as his. Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips to where her neck and shoulder met and bit down,  _hard_. He knew it had to hurt, but Hermione didn't cry out in pain but ecstasy instead.

"Oh, gods yes!" Hermione cried as Loki bit her, which in turn caused her to orgasm. Her thighs trembled as she came apart, her legs tightening around Loki's waist. It didn't last long, but it was enough to leave her breathless. "Apparently, I'm a bit of a masochist," she muttered, her hands lightly brushing the hair from his shoulders.

"It would appear so," Loki agreed, licking his lips and walking them through the shallow water to press her back against the wall. "I see no problem with that; in fact, I would prefer it so."

Hermione giggled, the sound joyous and melting Loki's icy heart. He stared at her in awe, surprised by the effect she had on him in such a short period of time. Perhaps they truly were soulmates, destined to find one another and fall in love. But was Loki capable of true love? As if sensing his uncertainty, Hermione cupped his cheek and pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled briefly.

"Don't overthink this, Loki. If we do that, then we'll never give it a chance to blossom." He could find no fault in that, having spent enough time in the dungeons pondering his future and fate. He'd been under the impression that those four walls would be the only he would ever see again. This could be a new beginning for him, and that was something he was willing to take a risk on. If it meant freedom, happiness, and the possibility of love, then he was all in, his former sentence be damned.

"Then what do you suggest we do?' he asked, his eyes glancing briefly to her lips before meeting her steady gaze. This was new to him. Never before had he been in a relationship, if this could even be considered that. They were thrust together by a spell, a chance of fate intertwining their souls and giving them a chance at happiness, if they so wished for it enough. Hermione could end this, return to Midgard alone, leaving him to rot in his cell.

"I say that we give us a chance. Take it moment by moment, day by day, and so on." She shrugged, the ends of her curls damp from the bathwater. She was feeling much the same as Loki, it seemed. Unsure of the future, but willing to take a chance if the other was as well. "What do you say? Are you willing to give up your nefarious ways and see where this can go?"

He knew he ought to take time to think about it, to stew over the pros and cons, but as he looked deep into Hermione's eyes, he saw a glimpse of a future he'd never thought could be his. He exhaled in a rush, letting his heart guide him for the first time since he was a mere child. "Yes," he found himself saying. Hermione's smile could have lit the entire city had it been dark outside. She carded her hands through his hair and tugged him close, kissing him slowly. It was much different from their previous kisses, this one giving the promise of something more. Loki found himself drowning in the feeling, his hands tangling in her damp curls and holding her to him as he fell further and further down whatever rabbit hole they'd tripped into.

They said no more, their bodies doing the talking for them. Hermione rocked her hips against his erection, her core seeking him out. One hand left her curls to trail down her heaving chest. It disappeared underwater, finding her aching core. He thrust three fingers into her easily, loving the way she threw her head backward as she cried out for more. He fucked her with his hand for a moment, making sure she was fully prepared to take him deep inside.

"Please," she begged him after a while, her fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully. If he was a mere mortal he may have ended up with bruises.

"Patience," he chuckled removing his fingers and taking hold of his heavy cock and tracing the tip over her folds. She groaned, heels digging into his lower back. "My, you  _are_  impatient."

"And you, are a tease," Hermione countered, eyes opening into slits to glare at him. Taking matters into her own hands, she replaced his hand with hers on his cock and stroked him a few times, smirking when a strangled moan left his lips and he had to reach out and hold the ledge of the bath. Squeezing slightly as she moved from base to tip, Hermione soon had him a panting mess just as she had been moments before. Loki's hips were rocking along with her motions, and she found herself leaning forward to lick a path up his neck. Taking the tender lobe between her teeth, she tugged, earning her a strangled cry from his lips.

Releasing him, she had no reason to say a word, for Loki knew exactly what her intentions were. "Fair enough,  _Lady Granger_ ," he muttered, both hands cupping her face so she couldn't look away. "You have made your point." And then he was kissing her, nipping and sucking at her lips with an intensity like never before. At the same time, he thrust his cock inside her cunt, filling her entirely. They both groaned at the feel of it, and then they began to move as one.

The water sloshed around them as Loki pounded into her, his body forcing her into the wall of the bath over and over again. She'd be sore later, that was certain, but now she paid it no mind. With every thrust, she moved closer to her orgasm while feeling herself form a deeper bond with Loki. When it became too much for them to continue kissing, they pressed their damp foreheads together and simply stared into one another's eyes. Loki's hips were losing their rhythm the closer he came to orgasm, so Hermione took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Understanding her unspoken directive, he began to tug and pinch her nipples, eliciting the most beautiful of sounds from Hermione's lips. She, on the other hand, arched her back so that Loki would hit her at the perfect angle. Within seconds she felt that tightening tension coiling in her lower belly, signalling the end. The sound of their wet bodies accompanied with their moans was the most erotic song Hermione had ever heard. When, at last, her orgasm crashed over her, she felt as if she was flying, her hands carding through Loki's hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. She kissed him hungrily, as if he was the last meal she would ever have.

Hermione's enthusiasm was contagious, and Loki soon found himself unable to hold back any longer. As her walls clenched around him, he allowed himself to come undone. He didn't stop moving until Hermione broke away for air, taking huge lungfuls of the steamy sustenance. Exhausted as they both were, Loki slipped from her body and then pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Then, he waded through the water to the shallow end of the bath so they could rest on the underwater benches.

Curled around him with her head on his chest, Hermione allowed him to use his fingers to comb through her wet curls as she came back into herself. When her breathing had returned to normal, she opened her eyes to find him watching her thoughtfully. She smiled, slowly, and watched as he returned the gesture. It was odd to see a smile on his lips rather than a smirk, and she immediately decided that she wished to see that more often. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she had somehow come to the conclusion that she accepted Loki as her soulmate. Now, she had to find out if he truly felt the same, or if it was just because they'd had sex.

"Loki, I have to ask…"

"Yes," he prompted her, his hand stilling as he waited for her to continue.

"Are you sure that you want see where this goes?" She gestured between them, indicating the soulmate bond. "I know you agreed before but-"

"You want to ensure I am not just using you to sate my sexual desires." When she flinched at his words he laughed and resumed combing her hair. "Fear not, Hermione. I meant what I said earlier. I would like to see where our path leads."

"Really?" She had to ask, it was silly and childish, but she needed to hear it again.

Sighing, Loki reached for her hand and tugged her upright so that they were no eye to eye. "If it would ease your mind, then I will make a vow to you." Intertwining their fingers, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips and then continued, "I vow to have an open mind to this  _soulmate_  charm and whatever outcome follows. I would very much wish to see where our relationship can go, even if it does end at some point down the road. Is that to your liking?"

Unable to keep from giggling, Hermione nodded and then gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes, that seems entirely out of character for you, but it will suffice. I believe you."

Grumbling to himself about trying his best, Loki figured it would take some time for people to see the old him, the Loki who knew how to care for others rather than cause chaos and destruction to get what he wanted. Already, this bond with Hermione was changing him, and he felt it was only a matter of time before he was changed for good. "Very well. Now we must convince the Allfather that we've decided to take this spell seriously."

"How hard could that be?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki truthfully said, "I presume there will be a great many questions asked before he allows us to officially court one another and travel back to Midgard for your friend's wedding."

"Then we just need to show him how serious we are," Hermione told him, a determined look on her flushed face.

"What do you suggest?" He asked, and then listened intently to Hermione's plan. He couldn't help how his eyes widened in surprise from time to time, pondering if she wasn't more cunning than even he could be in order to get what she wanted. They finished their bath at the same time they finished planning and curled up in bed to await their meal. As they drifted into a light sleep, Loki had already decided that if Hermione's plan didn't work, he was going to fight tooth and nail so that they could be together. This clever witch was his and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

* * *

 

To the surprise of both Hermione and Loki, Odin was more receptive to their wishes than they originally thought. Loki suspected Frigga and Thor played a heavy role in placating the Allfather into allowing him to be free of his former charges and thusly allowed to court Hermione properly. There were stipulations, of course, meaning Loki had to abide by all laws and rules in every realm lest he be thrown back into his cell, or worse, sentenced to death. Not liking either of those options, Loki had willing agreed to what was asked of him, earning him a grateful smile from Hermione that warmed him through and through.

"Now, if you are prepared, Thor will escort you two to the Observatory so Heimdall can return you to Midgard," Odin informed them, his one eye still watching Loki with a hint of mistrust despite everything that had just transpired between them.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind," Hermione said tentatively, giving Loki's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Loki and I would like to spend a few more days alone in our quarters before we return to Earth. We'd like to continue getting to know one another before I introduce him to my friends and family."

"Is this what you want as well, Loki?" Frigga asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Loki could tell his mother was pleased with herself and beyond thrilled that he appeared content, happy, and  _good_  for the first time in many years. He sighed with feigned irritation and nodded. "It is, indeed, mother. Hermione and I are going to give our bond a chance to nourish, to see if it is worth pursuing."

"Very well, then," Frigga said with a nod, and then placed a gentle hand on her husband's arm to keep him from objecting to their son's wishes. "You and Hermione may remain until it is time for her to celebrate the union of her friends."

"Thank you, mother, father." Loki bowed his head and then wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. He couldn't help the feeling of warmth that filled him as she settled her head on his arm, too short to reach his shoulder. He turned and began to guide them from the throne room, but they were stopped as his mother called out to them.

"Perhaps, someday soon, we will be celebrating your union instead."

Loki and Hermione shared a wide-eyed look before she blushed prettily and ducked her head. Loki shrugged and glanced over his shoulder to find his mother and Odin watching him with identical grins. He rolled his eyes and then ushered hermione from the room before they could further embarrass the two of them. They spent the remaining time before having to return to Midgard wrapped up in each other, both figuratively and literally. By the time they stood waiting for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, they knew everything they could about one another. And as the light of the Bifrost exploded around them, transporting them across the realms, Loki couldn't think of anyone else he would want to spend the rest of his days with.


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, we're at the end of this naughty tale! I truly hope that you have enjoyed this story. I'm not sure if I'll ever expand on it, but I think the possibility is there. I can't promise anything though, not with the million or so other stories and plot bunnies that await me currently. I just want to take a minute to thank each and every one of you for the love and support I received on this story. All the comments/reviews made me smile and the numerous faves/kudos were amazingly encouraging. Just, thank you. I love all my readers and I can't wait to see how you like this ending! Love you!
> 
> Notes: Story takes place after the events of the first Avengers movie but before Jane encounters the Aether in Thor: The Dark World. Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading but any other mistakes you find are my own. I'll fix them later, but please do not point them out unless it's through a private message. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"And so, that's what happened…" Hermione trailed off, biting her lip because, honestly, she'd left out the parts where she and Loki had copious amount of sex before returning to Earth for Pansy's wedding. Her friends were staring at her in disbelief, Pansy in her wedding gown and Ginny and Luna in their green bridesmaids' dresses. To be honest, she probably wouldn't believe her story if she were them.

She knew, mostly because Loki had told her, that she had the appearance of a well-sated woman. Oh, and the fact that she couldn't keep the dopey grin from her face anytime Loki was near or she thought about him. Ugh, she truly had it bad. Beside her, Loki placed his hand on her shoulder and then whispered in her ear that he was going to go outside so she could finish getting ready with the girls. She nodded and then she was left alone with them.

"He seems interesting," Luna told her before wandering back over the vanity to finish her hair. The blonde witch was using her wand to twist little white daisies through her curls. "I'm glad the spell worked out for you."

"Yeah," Pansy gushed, coming forward to wrap her in a hug. "I was so worried when you never called to let us know you got home. And then when Harry was visited by freaking Thor the God of Thunder, well, we just thought the worst."

"Yeah, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting…"

"You're telling me." Pansy let her go and then reached for her veil. "Next time we drink, no wands allowed. I promise."

"I know you want to apologize for casting the charm on me, but you really don't have to." Hermione sighed, that stupid grin coming back to her lips. "I'm honestly quite happy with the turn of events. Who would have known my one true soulmate would hail from a realm light years away? And be Loki the god of Mischief, no less?" She laughed despite it all, which caused Ginny to push up from where she'd been seated on the couch, her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"Enough about all that," she said with a sly grin. "Now, that you're safe and sound, tell us about the sex because I don't think I've ever seen you look so thoroughly fucked."

"Ginny!" Both Pansy and Luna screeched as Hermione's mouth popped open in shock.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently, and the other witches could only shake their heads as they resumed getting ready for Pansy and Ron's wedding. "It's not like you all weren't wondering the same thing yourself."

* * *

 

Later, after Hermione had placated Ginny by telling her the sex was mind-blowing and Pansy and Ron were officially wed, Loki found Hermione hovering by the cake table. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she immediately melted back into the embrace as she continued to watch Ron and Pansy share their first dance.

"Is there a secret alcove we could sneak off to for a few moments," Loki whispered in inquiry against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to race up and down her spine.

It made her shiver and her knickers dampen with arousal. She nodded mutely and then took his hand, whisking them off down a corridor before tugging him into a dark and secluded nook. She wasted no time, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He returned it with just as much fervor, their tongues tasting and vying for dominance. Ultimately, she allowed him to win the battle, enjoying submitting to Loki in such a way. Parting naturally, Hermione hooked one leg around his hip as his long fingered hand slid up her thigh, effectively pushing her dress out of the way.

His fingers traced the line of her lacy knickers, and Loki grinned mischievously as she whimpered in anticipation of what was to come. Specifically her. "Tell me what you want, Hermione," he asked voice husky with arousal.

"I want you inside of me," she practically begged, rocking her hips eagerly. "I want it hard, and fast. And after you finish, I'll still want you again tonight when we go home."

Loki's heart swelled at that, knowing his witch still wanted him even after all the times they'd been together and their unconventional beginnings. He'd been slightly concerned upon arriving on Midgard that their spark would fade, but still their flame burned strong. Chuckling as he slipped a single digit under her knickers, he was unsurprised to find her already soaking wet. All. For. Him. "My, my. It just so happens that is what I want as well."

He kept his emotions in check, not wanting to seem exceptionally sappy. He wasn't sure how Hermione would react to his budding romantic feelings. For now, he remained the mischievous lover she seemed to thoroughly adore. Knowing that they could be interrupted at any second, Loki magiced away her knickers and quickly undid the zip on his suit trousers. As his cock slid home, he hissed, the heat of her core making him want to come on the spot.

"Sweet Salazar," Hermione groaned as Loki began moving, his hips snapping back and forth ever so perfectly. "Please don't stop…"

"We really must talk about your need to call out other men's names when my cock is filling your cunt," Loki teased, Hermione having informed him all about the founders of Hogwarts and her inclination to use their names in moments of passion, frustration, or the like. "It can be such a distraction."

"Quiet, you." As Loki's thumb brushed against her clit, she lost her train of thought for a moment. When she could think again, she said, "You know I'll always call out your name when it matters most."

"Will you now?" He mumbled against her lips, his hips never relenting. "Care to prove that theory now?" He sped up his ministrations, both his fingers on her folds and his cock as it pounded her senseless.

And when she came undone, it was Loki's name that spilled from her lips as promised. He caught her words in a kiss, silencing her so that the wedding attendees didn't come looking to see what was happening out in the hall. Loki's orgasm followed her shortly thereafter, and after a few moments of cleaning up and kissing like teenagers, they returned to the festivities. Both were happier than they'd been in many a year, enjoying the reception together so much that they hardly paid mind to anyone else.

As the night wore on and the end of the party loomed closer, Hermione and Loki took to the dancefloor for one final round. Revolving slowly on the dancefloor, Hermione and Loki were in their own little world of bliss. After they'd circled the floor a few times, the music swelling around them, Hermione decided to voice a question that had been bouncing around in her head since their little tryst that evening.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" He was concentrating, showing off his exceptional dancing skills for everyone to see. Hermione bit back the smile that threatened to take over her face, enjoying the envious looks of the single, and married, ladies in the room.

"Earlier you asked what I wanted, and I know you meant right then, but…" She paused waiting for his attention to focus on her. When it did, she shrugged one shoulder and decided not to falter. "I want to know what  _you_  truly want. You didn't ask for this bond to be activated, and so I ask you now, what do you truly want?"

Loki could tell that this was a very serious moment, so he pushed aside any urge to make a joke or say something off-putting. What  _did_  he want? The answer came to him in a sudden burst of clarity so strong he felt his heart skip a beat. Staring down into Hermione's beautiful, brown eyes, he sighed happily and held her close so she would be able to hear him clearly as they continued dancing. Leaning forward, he put his lips right next to her ear and spoke the words he so desperately felt to be true.

"Never let me go," Loki whispered into Hermione's ear, causing her head to jerk so she could look into his eyes. He didn't wait for her question, instead voicing his own concerns. "I'm not a good person, Hermione, but I think that I could be someday, with you by my side." Knowing she needed a moment to process his words, his twirled her out and then back into his waiting arms, enjoying the way the skirt of her forest green dress swirled around her.

Back in Loki's arms, she placed a steady hand upon his chest, her thumb brushing over where his heart was. She peered up at him through her lashes, her own heart overflowing with an emotion she'd never thought she would feel in such a way. "I'll never let you go, Loki," she told him honestly, and then deciding there was no reason not to, she added, "I think I may be falling in love with you."

Tightening his hold on her smaller frame, Loki continued to elegantly twirl them around the dancefloor, his heart beating so fast he was certain it would explode from his chest at her revelation. That was certainly not what he had been expecting, but it was not an unwelcome statement. As the song came to an end and their feet slowed as well, Loki stared down into Hermione's sparkling eyes, a true smile forming on his lips in for the first time in possibly years. Cupping her cheek, his exhaled slowly, and then decided to allow himself a chance at true happiness.

"I've already fallen in love with you," he admitted, and then kissed her, Hermione's body flush against his as their souls bound entirely and their future melded into one. Never again would they worry about being alone for they had one another now and forevermore.


End file.
